Little Dice and Friends in Gemstones contracts
by QueenStorie
Summary: Elder Kettle learns the truth about Gemstones contracts and a dark secret that threatens her new found happiness.


**Hey Everyone sorry for the lack of updates but family matters came up and I have been doing some balancing acts to get some things straightened out. So please enjoy the story and leave a review see you later.**

* * *

It was raining outside Elder Kettles home. But he didn't care as he sat at the table with Gemstone across from him in the middle of the night with hot chocolate as their dinks. She was dress in a simple white onesie while Elder Kettle just had slippers and a night cap on. His face was stern as the conversation they would have would change them both. Only the light from a candle lite the room.

"Gemstone…..I need to know…are your contracts more dangerous then the Devils?" He asked with a stern and hard face.

She looked up at him with a blank face.

"You said before that your contracts have a system. While the Devil deals in souls you work with people but you never told us how they work or how you form them. So I will ask again are they more dangerous then the Devils?"

"….in some ways they are…" She said quietly

"Please tell me."

"My contracts unlike the Devils work mine is using a power that was used in Egyptian times…..blood."

"You use Blood Magic!" He asked shocked.

"Only if the contracts needs it such as to seal it with my magic blood to bring the contract to life or in this case with Forkington binding him."

"Binding him?"

"Yes when we brought everything in last time there was a letter for me. Forkington is to go to the court house where I will bind him into a contract that both the mayor of Inkwell and the Mayor of the main land has agreed on."

"How will this work. I doubt he would willingly sign a contract with you."

Gemstone sighed and looked out into the stormy night.

"Because he wont. He will be forced into it as he had meet all of the requirements for this type of contract." Gemstone said sadly.

"WHAT?"

"Unlike the Devil who tricks you to willingly sell your soul. Mine can be forced. But to avoid that I made a contract with the mayor and Judges of the main island who know about this. When I am asked to make a contracts of any kind and depending on what it is for. You must meet certain requirements. For just simple ones for example say you want to break a bad habit like smoking or drinking. You must have at least three signatures from three rehab hospitals Doctors and a letter from the Judge to court order it. After that the Mayor or Judge will be there along with a police officer and the person for the contract and myself would decide the contracts terms. Once settled and Written out I would bind it with a drop of blood from each of us. Thus making the contract active till he has broken his habit to the point that the contract will dissolve over time."

"But why use their blood too?"

"My bloods magic would act out what terms the contract is set to and to notify those who are tied to it. If the person trying to break his contract by smoking he will find that his body will not be able to due so and make him sick or will send a shock through his body. He is bound by magic and blood even thought I make copies for them to have I never keep the original. So even if they are burned the contract will not be broken."

"So your magic it that strong."

"I hate to force contracts on any one but when it is called for I have to at least make sure that all parties are safe from harm and that the cause is justified."

"So have you done them before."

"Yes mostly on abuse, rape and those with a severer case of aggression and violence plus stalking. But I mostly deal with just helping people get a better life from their bad past. Plus with me singing at events the money goes to places who need it or one of my choice."

"I see your abilities with magic are dangerous."

"I helped so many people just by my powers alone. I never wanted to hurt people. Even when they hurt me I knew that I could do better. That one day they will get whats coming on their own. So when I found out about this power I made sure that It can't be used to hurt others. I bound myself into a contract that If I break it I pay with my very life."

Elder Kettle gasped at this.

"YOU BOUND OURSELF?"

"I had to I didn't see any other way to make sure I never hurt someone."

It was quiet as the only sound was the ticking of the clock in the hall.

"I need to go to bed…..We all have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes your right. Thank You Gemstone I know this wasn't easy for you."

The next morning They went to the court house. Gemstone was standing next to the Judge Rumer Bottom and officer Buzz. Elder Kettle and the boys were sitting and just waiting for it to begin.

"Thank you again for doing this Gemstone. My sister Gossip Bottom has told me so much about you. I understand that you haven't done this in while so if you need anything just ask." She said smiling.

"Thank you. No we have everything we Just need Forkington and the contract." Gemstone said smiling a little.

"I have it right here." Buzz said and handed her the paper.

Gemstone read the paper and her eyes widened.

"I can get that he needs to stay away from our Mama BUT WHAT THE HECK IS THIS." She yelled waving the paper around that it was a blurr.

"Gemstone he has been trying to get her back and ruin you three to make him look like a good guy. He needs to be kept on check and this is the only way." Buzz explained

"You know my terms for contracts like this." She growled.

"Hey now calm down we got the agreements from all parties. We even brought someone in to help keep him in line." Buzz said with a smirk.

"Who?"

They only chuckled as the doors opened and Forkington stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this." He barked out but stopped and smirked when he was all of us .

"Ah I see you all have finally come to your senses. Well I don't like to brag but I knew they were a lost cause from the very start." He gloated.

"Forkington you are not here for that. You are yet again wrong. You are here to be bound to a contract that both mayor of Ink well and the main land the officers and myself have agreed upon." Rumor said as Buzz grabbed Forkington.

"WHAT A CONTRACT WITH WHO."

"Why Gemstone of course. Like we would turn to the Devil for this. You will be the first of many here who will benefit from her Contracts. Gemstone you may begin."

"Elder Kettle how is she going to do this? Is she going to make a deal with him?" Mugman asked

"No her powers allow her to force a contract on to some one even if they do not want it." He said

"Thankfuly she has enough common sense to not misuse her powers. Forkington you have stalked, threatened and nearly killed two children. You wont leave the Travler family alone even after spending nights in jail. We have no choice but to bind you to this contract. Gemstone if you please." Rumor asked gently.

Gemstone nodded and walked up to Forkington and held the paper up for him to see.

"Forkington I have been given the power and right to bind you to this contract. Your actions and deeds speak for you as a cruel and heartless being." She said her eyes began to glow.

"So now I'll bind you. Officer if you please." She said holding a small bowl of melted wax out to him

Buzz grabbed Forkingtons hand pricked his finger with a needle drawing blood. He held the finger over the bowl and let a drop fall into before doing the same to himself. Rumor did the same adding a drop of her blood.

Gemstone pricked her finger and added her blood. Laying the contract flat on the table she poured the wax on the contract and pushed her thumb into it. When she pulled away a seal with a cursive G laid there instead of a fingerprint. Gemstone uses the remaining wax and formed five gold rings.

"With these rings you will never come near others you intend to harm. You will never be able to harm others with your hands. You will never be able to speak harm or hurtful things till you have payed your dept to society. Only when you are truly sorry for what you have done will you be free." Gemstone said and threw the bands at Forkington.

They all snapped onto him. One around his neck one on each arm and one on each leg. They glowed for a second and disappeared as if they were never there. The contract copied it self and now four laid on the table. Gemstone rolled them up and handed the original to the officer.

"We each now have a copy of the contract if you have questions please as the judge." Gemstone said and walked over to Elder Kettle how scooped her up into his arms.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I DEMAND THAT YOUR REMOVE THIS AT ONCE." Forkington yelled at her.

"FORKINGTON SILVER YOU LEAVE THAT SWEET LITTLE ANGLE ALONE." Yelled a women's voice making him pale.

Buzz and Rumor smiled in a nasty but justified smile.

"Oh did we forget to tell you that your Mother was moving in with you. To help us." Buzz said smirking.

The kids snickered as Gemstone was starting to fall asleep in Elder Kettles arms making him worry. Rumor walked over to his as Forkingtons Mother began to drag her son out yelling and screaming about his behavior.

"She's ok Elder Kettle. My sister told me that she gets tired from doing a forced contract. A nap some cuddles and a few cookies and she will be good as new. But be warned I have been told that she will be a bit clingy and just wants to sleep and cuddle with someone. So I hope you don't mind." She said and gently stroked Gemstones hair.

"What were those things?" Cuphead asked

"Those things you saw were bands made of blood and magic. Gemstones contracts depending of the reason or need will take forms need to help someone or just to keep them in line. Please try to understand that when we ask her to do these kinds of things it is not taken lightly. She has helped so many people and saved so many people. I can give you a few of the files that my sister sent over to look at later."

"But what will the bands do exactly?" Wheezy asked worried about his sister.

"The bands will keep Forkington away from the Travler family and from hurting anyone else. If he tries to we will know and it will be marked down as such. He will not be able to speak violent or cruel things to anyone as they will come out as nice or even sweet things. If he tries to hurt some one it will just do the opposite of his intentions unless they are nice or an emergency."

"Is it permanent?" Little Dice asked gently rubbing Gemstones tail making her purr in her sleepy daze.

"No we will have t meet up again and a few months to see if we need it to stay longer or shorter. But if he truly sorry for what he has done then he will be free."

"So that woman was?"

"Forkingtons mother. We called her so she can help keep him inline."

"Why wasn't her blood added then?"

"Its one of Gemstones rules. She never mix family blood in risk of hurting them or they misuse of the power given to them to do worse things. There are a lot of things she will not do with her Contracts we have a fight with her just to get this one."

"She doesn't like to do these kinds of contracts does she?" Elder Kettle asked rocking Gemstone as she began to yawn and rub her eyes.

"She never has. She prefers it if they are willing and have a say in the terms of the contract. Gossip can tell you more about this later. Right now I think its time you get her home. I'm sure you will enjoy your walk back home." She said with a laugh before walking away.

"What did she mean by that." Mugman asked as they walked out.

"I don't know but I think I will need to talk to Porkrind about this. After seeing her powers in action like that we might need to change a few things." Elder Kettle said walking down the street.

A crowed was formed around the street and laughter could be heard. They looked over and gasped. There stood Forkington holding a sign saying 'I stalked people because I want to have it but can't'. With his mother yelling at him about how she is going to fix his behavior and that he will be doing this for three weeks every day even if it rains and that there will be more to come. They walked away giggling but Gemstone was fast asleep once they got home.

Elder Kettle sat in a rocking chair and gently began to rock Gemstone and Dice in his arms. Wheezy, Mugman and Cuphead were just quietly playing on the floor with card as he thought about todays events.

"Little Dice seems to be growing more attached to Gemstone. But Gemstones ability to force contracts are very concerning. But at least she never misuses her powers. I'm going to have to see if I can find a few spells to help her control this more. If she is this drained. I wonder how much of her power she was holding back." He thought as he kept rocking them.

The door burst open and running in was Porkrind and Sugar Spoon looking scared and terrified but not for themselves. Sugar Spoon Scooped Gemstone up into her arm as well as Little Wheezy as she began to cry. Porkrind looking angry and ready for a fight hugged his wife and kids close.

"Porkrind what on earth is going on." Elder Kettle asked as Dice and Gemstone jolted awake.

"We just had a run in with a very unpleasant man." He growled as he hug his family closer.

"He was looking for Gemstone…..said he wanted his 'Fallen angle back'." Sugar said making Gemstone go pale.

"..no….no.." She began to whisper making Dice look at her in worry.

"What was his name?" Elder Kettle asked.

"Said his name was Mr. ClearHeart."

"NO NO IT CAN'T BE NO." Gemstone yelled out in fear.

Dice hugged her close as she began to shake hard. He tail wrapping around he waist and her arms held close to her body.

"Do you know this person?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"He's the reason why I do stalking contracts. He's been trying to get me to be his wife for years after he saw me help people. He kept fallowing me home, stole my mail and even threatened people who came near me. Dice he broke into my office when I was helping a man get his contract to stop drinking to be with his wife. He almost killed him and the mayor. Dice I'm scared."

"It's ok I got you. We all got you." He said hugging her close as Wheezy got into the hug to.

But out side the window standing in the shadows looking onto to the family was .

"Soon my fallen angle soon."

* * *

**OK thats it for now I hoped you enjoyed and keep your eyes peeled for a new one thats coming up . Leave a review guys I do read them and Its nice to hear from you all. See you in the next story.**


End file.
